What I Call Family
by ritzcrackersxp
Summary: Ziva comes to work with a scar on her face. The next hour , she's been kidnapped. As the team rushes to find her will it only be too late? Gibbs/Ziva Father/Daughter story.


What I Call Family

A/N: I'm obsessed with the father/daughter relationship with Gibbs and Ziva.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, unfortunately.

**Chapter One**

Ziva walked into the bullpen with a bruise on her face and a scar on her cheek. She had bags under her eyes and was quiet.

She sat at her desk and looked up to see Tony, McGee, and Gibbs looking at her.

They were all curious but didn't say nothing. Gibbs decided it was time to ask.

"Agent David, elevator NOW!" Gibbs walked into the elevator waiting for her to come. She got up slowly and walked in the elevator. Once the elevator closed Gibbs pulled the emergency switch.

"What's wrong with you?" She shook her head confused.

"Don't get confused with me, what's with your bruise and scar on you face and why do you look like you haven't been sleeping."

Ziva looked down. She was scared to answer. "Ziver we all care, you're not alone."

She looked up and sighed. "Stalking and Abuse, how long in jail?"

Gibbs was confused with her question but answered anyway.

"Life, why?"

"You sure?"

"Ziver why are you asking me this?" he said concerned.

"Austin, my boyfriend, the marine you met, needs to be put away for life and I'm scared Gibbs." tears welled up in Ziva's eyes.

"Where is he?" He clenched his teeth. Someone has hurt one of his daughters.

"Outside my apartment." Gibbs flicked the emergency button.

"Stay here."

The elevators opened as she watched him grab his gun and jacket along with Ziva's jacket.

Tony and McGee looked at each other. "Dead Marine, boss?"

He shocked his head. "There's going to be." he mutters under his breath.

He walks back into the elevator and they left.

Gibbs pulled up to Ziva's apartment. Ziva saw Austin.

They both got out of the car. As soon as Austin sees Ziva he runs to her. He slaps her.

"Look here you little bitch."

Gibbs walks up to him.

"Huh is this your father to save the da-"

Before he could finish the sentence Gibbs twists his arm tightly.

"If you ever come here, touch her, or even talk to her, I'll kill you slowly, do you understand?"

He nods. Gibbs pulls it harder. "We didn't hear you?"

"Yes." Gibbs let's go of him as he runs to his car and speeds off.

"Thank you, Gibbs." she whispered.

He nodded. "I don't want to see you at work okay. Get some sleep."

He kissed her forehead.

She nods as she walks into her apartment building.

Gibbs drives back to NCIS.

**Chapter 2**

Tony and McGee started thinking about where Ziva and Gibbs went.

"Track Ziva or Gibbs cellphone McGeek."

"No because they'll found out. I'm still feeling a little guilty the last time when we tracked Gibbs phone while he was with Trent Kort."

"C'mon McGee."

McGee sighed but tracked their cellphones. First Gibbs.

"He's outside Ziva's apartment, tracking Ziva's cell she is right behind him."

"See maybe their talking, or they're making out. How about you calm down McWorry."

"Tony you're the one that's worrying."

"Oh."

The elevator dings and they look to see Gibbs walking out of the elevator with a cup of coffee.

They both glance at each other and then watch Gibbs.

"No Ziva boss?" DiNozzo said worrying, he didn't want to leave Ziva again, knowing he would've done something to stop it.

"She's home, hopefully sleeping."

They both nod. Gibbs phone dings.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"He's back."

"Ziva!" He's screams.

He hears a scream and her phone drop.

Ziva held a knife in her hand also calling Gibbs.

She saw Austin come back.

" Yeah, Gibbs."

" He's back." she said panting.

"Ziva!" he screams.

The door bust open and he picks her up over her shoulder, she screams, the knife and her phone drop to the floor.

She felt a needle go into her. She knocked it off before he could finish injecting her with whatever.

She hears another person chuckle as she falls into a deep sleep.

Austin wasn't working alone.

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs pulls up to Ziva's apartment and ran inside. He saw the door busted open so he pulled up his gun.

He looked through the room and saw a needle and a knife and some blood.

He looked around worried because someone took his Ziva, his daughter.

He dialed McGee number.

"Yes boss."

He sounded guilty.

"Ziva's apartment now."

He hung before anyone could answer.

Austin and the unknown person threw Ziva in a van.

A few hours later Ziva woke up in a small room with her legs tied up. Why didn't they tie her arms?

She looked at her surroundings: concrete, dirty, and she could hear water.

The door opened and she looked down.

She saw Austin come in and watched him walk up to her.

"Why am I here?"

He slapped her, "You damn right know why I'm here. You and I would've been in Miami together loving a happy life , but you couldn't leave your family."

He laughed crazily like a mental person. "Now we can be together forever."

" They'll find me , Austin. "

He pulled her up off the floor and punched her in the stomach and she dropped to the floor.

Why hadn't she been fighting back? She was a Mossad Officer , trained to fight back and kill .

She was too blind to fight back that's why.

Tony had a worried look on his face as he and McGee drove to Ziva's apartment.

McGee was concerned like a brother would if something happened to their little sister. He thought of Sarah and how he would react if something happened to her.

They walked to see Gibbs on the phone.

He hung up. They didn't talk. McGee and Tony knew what happened looking at the needle on the floor, busted door, and blood on the knife.

"Dinozzo bag and tag. McGee photos."

They drive back to NCIS quietly. Only if they knew Tony was the most affected.

He didn't get to tell Ziva how he felt during all those interruptions they had.

They walked to Abby's lab.

She was in her cheerful mood typing on the computer with her music blasting loudly.

I guess she didn't hear the news.

"ABS."

She didn't hear Gibbs.

"ABBY."

She heard him but waited.

"AB...by"

She turned off the music.

"Hello." She smiled at all of them.

"Where's Ziva?" She looked around looking for her best friend.

They didn't answer. "Where's Ziva?" She said solemnly.

"She's been kidnapped Abs and I need your help to find her."

She gasped. 'Think positive, think positive'

"What do you need me to run?"

He passed her a knife with blood on it.

Tears swelled up. He also handed her a needle with a bit of liquid in it. She nodded.

"You guys can leave now while I get to work."

Tony kissed forehead , McGee kissed her cheek, and Gibbs kissed her on the side of her forehead.

"We'll find her Abs she's a fighter."

She smiled and hoped Gibbs was right.

She turned on her music and went back to work.

**Chapter 4**

Austin put a pillow to her face. She inhaled it and fell into a deep sleep.

"Gibbs , come to my lab!"

"Kay Abs."

Gibbs went to the vending machine, got a Cafpow, and made his way to Abby's lab.

He walked up to her as she stretched her hand out for her favorite drink.

He pulled it back and stared at her.

"After you tell me what you got."

She smiled and glared but started talking.

"I took some of the liquid that was in the needle it's called -"

She typed on her computer and continued.

"It's called Zaleplon, It's a drug that knocks you out for about 3 hours and if Ziva didn't finish the injection then she is probably awake."

"That's it?"

She cocked her head sideways and smirked.

"No. I pulled off two partial prints."

She looked at Gibbs. Gibbs waited for an answer. Abby zoned off so she didn't know. She snapped out of it.

"Oh, okay."

"One was Ziva's , so she had to knock it off and the other one belongs too Michael Locke."

She stopped and continued. "He's a doctor, so he it was easy for him too get the drug."

He handed her the Cafpow and walked away.

"Wait Gibbs."

He stopped. "I'm not done."

"The knife."

He nodded for her to keep going. It was mostly Ziva's , she moved it a lot , so I can guess that Ziva was scared of her attacker."

He forgot Abby didn't know who Austin was to Ziva.

"Who?" He asked even though he already knows.

"Austin Locke. Him and Michael are brothers. I got an address for Michael."

She handed Gibbs the address on a post it while he walked out.

"Wait Gibbs."

He stopped again and sighed.

Abby turned off her music and walked up to him.

"Get her back Gibbs."

"We will Abs."

"Alive Gibbs. I want my sister back."

Tears swelled up in Abby's eye. She pulled Gibbs for a hug.

He kissed her forehead and left.

He was determined to catch this bastard.

He went back to the bullpen to see McGee and Dinozzo waiting for him.

"Whatya Got?"

"Austin Locke. 25. Lives Alone. He has two restraining orders from his ex girlfriends for stalking, abuse, kidnapping, and rape." McGee said.

Gibbs was worried of what he would do to Ziva next. He might be going in order.

After kidnapping he might rape

Ziva.

He looked at DiNozzo, he knows he was thinking the same.

DiNozzo ran out of the bullpen to the bathroom.

Gibbs followed him. He went inside to see Tony washing his face.

"First time the right gender followed me into the bathroom." He said chuckling remembering how Ziva used too.

"Well find her DiNozzo, but she wants your help."

"But boss."

"No, she needs your help but storming out of the bullpen isn't gonna solve anything."

"Sorry Bo-"

"What'ya you got on Michael Locke?"

"34 , Doctor, lost his license for medical department for stealing drugs, but few years later got his license back."

Gibbs nodded. "Let's Go."

They both walked into the bullpen.

"McGee, DiNozzo go to Michael's office."

They nodded and left.

Gibbs went to see Ducky.

He walked in when Ducky was telling Palmer a story.

"Ducky." He gave Palmer a look to leave.

Palmer understood and left.

"I need you as a physiologist to look into a guy."

"Regarding Ziva? Abigail told me, poor girl."

He nodded and handed Ducky the personnel file.

"Jethro?"

He looked at Ducky indicating for him to ask the question.

"How are you feeling about this?You seemed way more worried than anyone else."

He looked down.

"You know you and Ziva are the closest. You both are the same. No wonder you guys seem to trust each other quicker then anyone else."

"Ducky!" Gibbs said interrupting him.

Ducky stopped talking. "Can you finish the personnel, I need to get back to work."

Gibbs left and Ducky sighed and started to read Austins file.

Ziva woke up.

"Rise and Shine Beautiful."

Ziva panicked. "Don't worry no ones going to take you away from me now." He laughed.

"Let me go Austin."

"I'm doing this for your own good."

He clenched his teeth and slapped her.

Ziva looked around to see pictures of her all around the room.

She saw ones when she was working. Ones when she was with Gibbs. Tony, Abby, McGee, Vance, Ducky, Palmer, Michael Rivkin, EJ Barrett (at work of course), and even Ray Cruz.

"You've been stalking me everyday?"

"Had too, you were the only women I loved, love at first sight."

"But I don't love you Austin, get that in your head!" She screamed.

She received a punch. She screamed. She screamed because it hurt, she screamed because she was weak, She screamed because she had to get something out.

He left the room. He was so cold and she was thirsty and starving.

A few minutes later, she closed her eyes. The door opened and she didn't even open her eyes.

Somebody touched her. She opened her eyes to see a little boy.

He gave her water and fed her and gave her a blanket.

"I'm sorry he's doing this, he might let you out tomorrow."

She smiled at the little boy. She remembered him being Austin's little brother.

She could feel the sun going down. I've been here for about 8 hours.

She drifted off too sleep hoping that her new family will find her.

Gibbs and Tony went to interrogation.

Gibbs sat down. "Where Is She?" he said calmly.

Michael looked down. They found him after he tried to run away.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Gibbs yelled as he flipped the table. Michael stood up to only have Tony grab his shoulders and pull him down.

They waited. "If I found out that she's dead because you didn't tell me where she is, you'll be dealing with me."

Gibbs grabbed his stuff and walked out slamming the interrogation door.

Tony look at him. "You know your going to jail for 10 years, since you helped a kidnapping and for giving unprescribed drugs and trust me your not going to get another license."

Michael still didn't say nothing.

"You must really love your brother to protect him."

Tony left interrogation.

Gibbs walked into Autopsy. Ducky had called him.

"What can you tell me about Austin, Ducky?"

"Well Jethro judging by his past I can tell he lost somebody very dearly to cause all of this. He is quite obsessive and he will do anything to get his point done."

"Raping Ziva is his next point ?"

"Most Likely."

Gibbs left Autopsy angry.

Gibbs went to the bullpen.

"Boss you need to see this."

McGee yelled.

Gibbs walked a little faster. "What?"

"Someone emailed this picture to Tony's email."

McGee pulled it up on big the plasma.

Gibbs gasped silently.

It was a picture of Ziva with her legs tied up in her pajamas all made up, she also had slot of bruises.

"Trace it McGee."

"I tried boss, it's encrypted. I'm going to need some time."

"Damn It McGee, we don't have enough time."

The little boy watched as his big brother slapped and punched Ziva.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He ran out the room and grabbed the phone.

He dialed Ziva's desk number , he learned it because Ziva told him when he needed something he should.

He hoped Gibbs would pick up. Yeah he learned about Gibbs, Ziva talked about all of them.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs you have to help." The little boy said worriedly.

"Who is this?"

"Austin has her Gibbs he hurting her too much , help."

"Where Kid, where?"

"Abandoned house on 53rd Street come quick." He boy started crying.

"Don't hang up okay. Your very brave."

The boy ran a little farther away from the door, So, Austin wouldn't hear him.

"Tony, McGee, let's go."

They geared up and ran to the elevator just as it was about to close.

Gibbs was still on the phone, he put it on speaker.

"Do you know what he did to Ziva already?"

"I-I don't know, he hurt her alot, but not rape, he's going too."

Gibbs ran inside the car as well as Dinozzo and McGee.

"What's your name?"

"Alexander Locke, his little brother."

Gibbs looked at McGee. He didn't say he had a little brother.

McGee shrugged. Gibbs knew the street so he sped all the way there.

Once Gibbs got there he ran in quietly with their guns in they're hands. They spotted the boy and walked to him.

"Thank You Alex, which room?"

He point to one room. It had a wall paper picture of Ziva on it on the door.

Gibbs told McGee to stay with the boy.

Tony and Gibbs stood out the door. They busted in quietly.

"This bastard was about to rape her." Tony thought.

Austin started to unbutton hurt shirt.

"You know Ziva your really beautiful, only reason I dated you."

"I should've take my pleasure with you before."

"Try It and I'll Shoot!"

Austin turned around. He tried to run away but Gibbs shot him.

They both ran to Ziva.

They buttoned her shirt.

She got up and Gibbs hugged her as she cried. She looked at Tony.

She smiled slightly. He walked out and Gibbs carried Ziva to the car.

Alex and McGee got inside.

Ducky fixed her up, she wasn't in need for the hospital. they didn't want her to protest.

Ziva walked to the bullpen to see Abby sitting at her desk.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod." She got up and walked to Ziva.

They hugged each other. Ducky and Palmer,came up and joined, Tony and McGee joined and then Gibbs. They all hugged her.

"This Is what I call Family." She smiled.


End file.
